Apprendre à aimer
by Gigi28
Summary: Que se passerait-il si lorsque Emma était repartie à New-York, elle n'avait plus 28 ans mais 16 ans? Et si Henry était resté avec Regina? Comment se passerait leur retrouvailles? SwanQueen of course...
1. Chapter 1: Nouveau départ

_**Bonjour à tous! Aujourd'hui je vous présente le premier chapitre que j'ai écris :D Cette fanfiction se situe au moment où Emma part pour New-York, à la différence que Henry est resté avec Regina et que lorsque cette dernière eut lancé la malédiction, Emma rajeunit de 12 ans. Voilà, je ne vous en dit pas plus pour ne pas gâcher l'intrigue ;) Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe se serait très gentil de me les montrer :) et surtout dites-moi si vous voulez une suite! Bref, je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas!**_

Je te retrouverai... je te retrouverai toujours.

 _Once upon a time_ , David Nolan à Mary-Margaret.

Chapitre 1 : Nouveau départ

 **\- Swan, grouille-toi. On va encore arriver en retard à cause de toi !**

À l'étage du dessus, on entendit alors une jeune fille soupirer. À la vue de sa petite mine, on pouvait constater qu'elle venait de se réveiller. Son visage était pâle. Ses yeux étaient verts et portaient des cernes de quelques jours au moins. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux blonds qui contrastaient très bien avec la lumière du soleil. À côté d'elle, sur sa table de nuit, une photo portait le nom d'Emma Swan.

Lorsqu'elle se leva et qu'elle entendit un long grognement provenant de l'étage d'en dessous, elle finit par dire :

 **\- J'arrive John, donne-moi deux minutes le temps de m'habiller et de faire mon sac.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle descendit les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir pour atterrir dans le hall d'entrée. Elle dit bonjour à John ainsi qu'à tous ceux qu'elle considérait maintenant comme ses frères et sœurs. Ensuite, ils se mirent en route afin d'arriver à l'heure à l'école.

John était en quelques sortes, le maître de la maison. C'était lui qui s'occupait de l'orphelinat où avait été recueillie Emma. Emma avait été abandonnée alors qu'elle n'avait que quelques moi sur le bord d'une route. Ensuite, pendant des années, elle fut déplacée sans cesse de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre John. C'était i ans, à l'époque, elle n'était âgée que de 12 ans. Malgré sa réticences à s'attacher à quelqu'un –qui que ce soit-, elle finit par rejoindre John dans son orphelinat. À présent, elle le remerciait de tout son cœur car elle avait trouvé en lui et les autres orphelins, ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru trouvé, une famille. En effet, John était avant tout pour elle un frère, une épaule sur qui pleurer. Car même si ce n'était pas toujours facile, il avait toujours su se montrer présent et attentif au besoin d'Emma et pour cela elle savait qu'elle lui serait redevable toute sa vie.

 _-SQ-_

À l'autre bout de la ville, ce fut avec une toute autre pensée que se réveilla Regina Mills.

Regina Mills était une femme de 30 ans qui travaillait dans l'enseignement en tant qu'inspectrice. Elle changeait donc de lycée assez souvent mais n'en gardait que de bons souvenirs. Professionnellement parlant, Regina était une femme très stricte et très sévère. Elle ne s'habillait qu'en tailleurs très chics qui donnait une impression de supériorité et qui imposait le respect de la personne qui le portait. Cependant, dans la vie de tous les jours, Regina était une femme très aimante, surtout avec Henri, son fils de 10 ans. Ils entretenaient une relation très soudée depuis la naissance de ce dernier. Il arrivait parfois qu'ils se disputent, mais tous deux savaient que cela ne durerait pas.

Aujourd'hui était son premier jour dans son nouveau lycée, elle voulait faire bonne impression. C'est pour cela qu'elle se leva une demie heure plus tôt qu'à son habitude, afin de pouvoir peaufiner sa tenue avant de partir. Elle prit donc le soin d'enfiler un très joli tailleur bleu marine, neuf, pour ensuite passer à la coiffure et terminer par le maquillage.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle se contempla devant son miroir. Sa tenue était très simple, mais très sophistiquée.

Des rentrées elle en avait déjà vécu énormément, mais à chaque fois elle éprouvait toujours le même stress. La même peur de se faire juger. De par son passé, Regina n'avait jamais connu de bonne relation, que ce soit d'un point de vue amical, familial ou sentimental. Regina avait une mère peu présente et très stricte. Toujours à la recherche de pouvoir, cette dernière n'hésitait pas à embarquer Regina dans ses plans tordus. D'un autre côté son père était très affectueux. Seulement, il n'avait jamais su la défendre devant sa mère. Serait-ce par peur, par amour ? Elle n'en savait rien. Maintenant il était mort et sa mère ne faisait plus partie de sa vie.

C'est donc après une brève pensée à sa famille qu'elle prit la direction de son nouveau lycée, non sans avoir accompagner et dit au revoir à son fils.

 _-SQ-_

Lorsque Emma arriva à son nouveau lycée, elle avait près de quinze minutes de retard.

Elle savait qu'arriver en retard le jour de la rentrée était mal vu. Mais après tout elle n'était plus à ça près se dit-elle. De toute façon, elle ne comptait pas rester dans ce lycée. Malgré tout les efforts que faisait John pour l'intégrer le mieux possible à la communauté, Emma n'y arrivait pas. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était différente. Elle connaissait ces regards posés sur elle qui changeaient lorsqu'on apprenait aux autres qu'elle était orpheline. Elle n'y voyait que de la pitié. Ensuite, elle finissait toujours par devenir le souffre-douleur d'une bande de racaille qui ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à plus petit et plus faible qu'eux.

Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua même pas que cela faisait au moins dix minutes qu'elle était plantée là, sur le trottoir en face de l'école. Après avoir brièvement fait le vide dans ses pensées, elle se décida à entrer dans cette immense bâtisse qu'elle devait maintenant considéré comme sa nouvelle école.

Vue de l'extérieur l'école était imposante. Elle comptait trois bâtiments dont un principal, où elle se rendait. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle se retrouva devant une bonne cinquantaine de marches. « Génial, se dit-elle. Il n'y a rien de mieux pour commencer la journée que de s'emmerder à monter ses escaliers ». Les murs était blancs et quelques cadres étaient poser par-ci, par là.

Une fois qu'elle eut monté tous ces escaliers, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de la secrétaire de l'école, qui était indiqué à l'aide de pancarte. Arrivée en face de celle-ci elle lui demanda :

 **-Excuser-moi je suis nouvelle, je viens pour vous donner mon formulaire d'inscription.**

 **-Emma Swan ?** Cette dernière confirma d'un hochement de tête. **Bien, le proviseur vous attend dans son bureau. Longez le couloir et prenez la première à droite.**

 **-Merci,** répondit-elle avant de tourner les talons et d'aller à la recherche du bureau de son nouveau proviseur.

C'est pleine d'hésitations qu'elle se retrouva devant le bureau en questions. Avec son air de dure à cuire, elle ne laissait rien paraître. Mais, intérieurement, elle était apeurée. Et si on ne voulait pas d'elle ? Elle avait l'impression de se trouver à un entretien qui désignerait si oui ou non elle allait rester dans telle famille d'accueil. Cependant elle se reprit vite et se dit que si cette école ne voulait pas d'elle, se serait simplement une énième déception de plus. C'est sur ces paroles qu'elle retrouva confiance en elle et qu'elle se décida à frapper à la porte.

 _-SQ-_

A huit heures précise, Regina entra dans l'établissement scolaire. Après un bref passage chez la secrétaire de l'école, elle se dirigea vers le local où avait cours les 5LGA, la classe qu'elle allait inspecter durant six mois.

Elle regarda son plan de l'école, elle devait trouver le local 24, au palier numéro 2. Elle prit donc la direction que lui indiquait son plan, et arriva au second palier. Elle observa alors le couloir qui était devant elle. L'architecture paraissait ancienne. Les murs étaient peints en gris et en blancs. A vue d'œil, il devait y avoir environ 10 classe sur ce palier. Derrière elle se trouvait les escaliers menant au couloir principal, qui étaient deux étages plus bas. Devant elle se trouvait les escaliers qui menaient au palier des trente et à sa droite il y avait les escaliers menant au palier des quarante.

Elle avança le long du couloir tout en regardant le nombre qui était attribué à chaque classe, 21, 22, salle des professeurs, 23, 24. Elle s'arrêta devant cette dernière, sur la porte était inscrit : _local n°24, cours de latin, Mme Mayer._ Elle frappa à la porte et entra après avoir eu l'approbation du professeur.

 **-Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous dérangez. Mme Mills,** dit-elle en levant la main afin de serrer celle de l'enseignante. **C'est moi qui suis chargée de suivre cette classe pour une durée approximative de six mois, afin de vérifier les méthodes et les compétences de chaque professeur.**

 **\- Bonjour, oui effectivement on m'avait parlé de l'arrivée d'un inspecteur, où plutôt d'une inspectrice,** dit-elle en souriant.

Mme Mayer était une jolie femme, elle devait avoir dans la vingtaine. Elle avait des yeux marron tout comme ses cheveux. Elle avait un regard bien veillant et plein de gentillesse qui lui rappelait celui d'une ancienne ennemie dont elle était devenue amie peut avant de la quitter.

 **\- Bien, donc si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, je vais tout d'abord me présentez aux élèves, afin qu'ils savent qui je suis et pourquoi je suis là et ensuite je m'installerai sur un banc dans le fond de la classe pour observer votre manière d'enseigner.**

 **\- Bien-sûr, allez-y,** répondit l'enseignante.

Sur ces paroles, Regina avança et se mit devant le tableau en face des élèves afin de se présenter.

 _-SQ-_

 **\- Entrez,** entendit-elle. Au son de sa voix l'homme paraissait assez vieux car il avait une voix rauque et grave.

Emma prit donc son courage à deux mains avant d'entrer et de se diriger vers le bureau de son nouveau proviseur. Elle attendit qu'il eut finit ce qu'il était en train de faire, lorsqu'il se leva et lui sera la main.

 **\- Emma Swan je suppose.** Celle-ci secoua positivement la tête. **Bien, asseyez-vous.**

Il prit le dossier d'Emma et le feuilleta durant de longues minutes, attente interminable pour Emma. Durant sa lecture, il faisait parfois des grimaces et parfois il affichait un sourire bien veillant. Emma ne savait pas quoi en penser. Alors, elle regardait ses pieds en espérant que se gênant silence serait bientôt combler par le début d'une conversation.

 **\- Je vois que vous n'avez pas votre langue dans votre poche, mademoiselle Swan. Renvois multiples pour diverses causes, de nombreuses heures de colles et vous avez parfois eut un comportement violent envers vos camarades de classe. Vous êtes donc considérée comme élève turbulente, insolente et instable par le psy qui est en charge de votre dossier.**

Emma, qui lorsque son proviseur avait commencé à parler avait relevé la tête pour l'écouter, venait subitement de la baisser, honteuse. Elle se rappelait de ses renvois, de ses heures de colles, de ses attitudes violentes envers les autres, elle se rappelait de John, désespéré qui tentait tant bien que mal de lui trouver une nouvelle école lorsqu'elle se faisait renvoyer. Elle se rappelait bien des insultes qu'on lui disait tous les jours. C'était pour ça qu'elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même. Dans la vie, il faut savoir se débrouiller seul, pensait-elle. C'est pleine de colère qu'elle allait répliquer que ce n'était pas de sa faute si le monde lui en voulait, qu'elle n'avait pas choisi sa vie ni sa famille, seulement elle n'en eut pas le temps car le proviseur qui avait observé un changement d'attitude chez Emma passant de la honte à la colère prit la parole.

 **\- Cependant,** dit-il en ayant radoucit sa voix, **je suis prêt à te laisser une nouvelle chance. Que cet établissement soit le lieu de ton nouveau départ. Assume tes erreurs et fais ton possible afin de ne plus les reproduire. J'ai conscience de ton passé difficile Emma, mais maintenant il faut grandir et s'ouvrir au monde. De plus, les enseignants sont très gentils et compréhensifs et j'ai choisis pour toi une classe comprenant des élèves studieux qui ont une bonne entente entre eux.**

 **\- Merci,** ce fut la seule chose qu'elle put répondre.

Emma était plutôt confuse. Personne ne lui avait jamais vraiment fait confiance, à part John. Elle était habituée aux discours disant qu'elle ne serait jamais capable de faire quelque chose de bien, qu'une orpheline sans éducation n'arriverait jamais à rien dans la vie et plein d'autres choses. Elle se faisait dénigré en permanence, elle s'y était habituée, cependant parfois, cela allait trop loin et dans ces moment-là, il était impossible de contrôler sa colère, la seule chose que l'on pouvait faire était d'attendre qu'elle la déverse sur quelqu'un ou quelque chose jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Sur ce, elle se leva et prit les papiers que son proviseurs lui tendait c'est-à-dire : un journal de classe, son emploi du temps et sa carte d'étudiante. Ensuite elle quitta le bureau de son proviseur –non sans lui avoir souhaité une bonne journée, qu'il lui rendit- afin de se rendre à son premier cour de la journée. Cette journée commence plutôt bien, se dit-elle en montant les escaliers.

 _-SQ-_

 **\- Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je me présente, je suis Mme Mills. Je suis chargée d'inspecter vos professeurs. Je vous suivrai donc dans tous vos cours, y compris sport. A la fin des cours, il est possible que je vous demande de répondre à certaines questions concernant vos professeurs afin de prendre également vos avis en compte pour mon rapport. Je pense que vous m'avez compris, néanmoins, si vous avez des questions à poser, j'y répondrai bien évidemment. Sur ce, bon travail !**

Regina demanda à Mme Mayer son carnet de de notes et de présence avant d'aller s'installer sur un banc au fond de la classe. Avant de commencer à observer les notes et commentaires des élèves, Regina prit le temps de les observer un à un. Certains semblaient concentrés, d'autres étaient pensifs ou encore distraits.

Cela allait bientôt faire un an que Regina faisait ce métier et c'était la première fois qu'elle décrochait un si long contrat. Cette demande était assez inhabituelle car on lui avait dit qu'elle devait non seulement inspecter les professeurs, mais qu'en plus, elle devait également s'occuper des élèves et faire un rapport sur leurs manières de se comporter afin de savoir s'ils étaient bien encadrés.

Environ quinze minutes plus tard, après avoir observé les élèves de la classe, Regina commença à regarder les commentaires de Mme Mayer sur cette classe dont elle était la titulaire. Certains étaient positifs et d'autres non. Elle les lut un par un afin d'avoir une meilleure idée de ces élèves qu'elle venait de rencontrer. Après avoir fait cela, elle commença à observer les notes des élèves. En général ils avaient une bonne moyenne. Après, restait un cancre ou deux, comme dans chaque classe.

C'est seulement lorsqu'elle s'attarda sur la liste de présence que Regina remarqua qu'un élève était absent. Elle chercha donc des commentaires sur cet élève, des notes, mais elle n'en trouva pas. Elle chercha ensuite son nom. Toujours rien. Un élève qui n'a pas de commentaires, pas de notes, c'était comme si il était inexistant. Mais bien-sûr ! C'était un nouvel élève qui avait changé de lycée en cours d'année. « Drôle de coïncidence, pensa-t-elle, le même jour que moi ! ».

Regina releva la tête lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte et elle se rendit compte que cela devait faire un bon bout de temps qu'elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées.

 **\- Entrez,** entendit-elle dire Mme Mayer.

Ce fut d'abord une jolie chevelure blonde qu'elle aperçût. La jeune fille rentra et s'excusa auprès de Mme Mayer pour son retard et c'est seulement lorsqu'elle releva la tête que Regina se figea. Elle connaissait se visage d'ange qu'elle n'aurait pu oublier pour rien au monde, elle connaissait ses beaux yeux émeraudes dans lesquels elle aurait pu se perdre des heures. Ce doux visage qu'elle ne pensait jamais revoir.

 **\- Emma ?** murmura-t-elle comme pour rendre ses pensées réelle.

 _ **Alors, ça vous a plut? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et si vous voulez ou non une suite ;) Soyez un peu indulgent svp, c'est mon premier chapitre :) Bref, j'attends vos revieuws, et j'espère à très bientôt :D**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Drôles de retrouvailles

_**Hey tout le monde! Les réactions face au premier chapitre ont été très positives et beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont demandé une suite alors voilà! Merci à ceux qui ont posté une revieuw, ça m'as fait vraiment plaisir :D Au programme dans ce chapitre : on en découvre un peu plus sur la malédiction et on assiste au retrouvailles d'Emma et Regina. Comment cela va-t-il se passer? Je vous laisse découvrir mais avant je réponds à quelques Guest:**_

 _ **-marineswan: Merci ;) Et oui, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas encore vu de fic où Emma rajeunissait, donc je me suis dit pourquoi pas! Contente que ça t'aie plu!  
**_

 ** _-angie: Merci beaucoup :D , tous les réponses à tes questions sont dans ce chapitre ;)  
_**

 ** _-lily: C'est chose faites! Bonne lecture, tu m'en dira des nouvelles ;)  
_**

 _J'imagine que parfois c'est le destin qui vous trouve._

 _Once Upon A Time, Ruby / le petit chaperon rouge._

Chapitre 2 : De drôle de retrouvailles

Non, ça n'était pas possible. C'était irréel. Emma ne pouvait pas se trouvez devant elle. Depuis le départ d'Emma à New-York, Regina avait eu du mal à tourner la page. Même si elle ne le montrait pas à son fils, Regina avait longtemps espérer revoir Emma. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Elle ne le savait pas. Tout était confus. Pourquoi le visage d'Emma était comme « graver » dans sa tête ? Pourquoi, parfois la nuit, elle rêvait d'Emma ? Était-ce parce qu'elle l'appréciait finalement ? Non cela ne pouvait pas être ça. C'était sûrement parce qu'elle était la mère biologique d'Henry et que pour cela elle se devait de garder un bon contact avec elle. D'ailleurs Henry… Il ne se souvenait plus d'elle, comme la plupart des habitants de Storybrooke en fait. Oui, car lorsque Regina dut lancer une nouvelle malédiction, cela ne c'était pas passé comme prévu. Tous les habitants de Storybrooke, comprenant également Snow, Charming, Ruby, Granny, Hook,… semblaient avoir tout oublié. Emma, leur passé dans la forêt enchanté, Regina et tous les crimes qu'elle avait commis, oubliant même leur passé commun à Storybrooke. Oui, ils semblaient être tous de parfaits inconnus. D'abord, Regina avait essayé de comprendre ce qu'il c'était passé. Mais, très vite, elle c'était résignée et avait fait comme tout le monde c'est-à-dire prendre un nouveau départ. Tout en gardant dans un coin de sa tête se mystère non résolu.

Elle avait donc déménagé avec Henry à Boston. Laissant derrière elle son passé et tous les crimes qu'elle avait commis. A partir de ce moment-là, Regina avait décidé de reprendre sa vie en main. Elle avait alors acheté un beau manoir qui ressemblait fortement à celui qu'elle avait à Storybrooke, dans un des quartiers riches de Boston, Beacon Hill. Regina avait également entrepris une nouvelle formation afin de devenir inspectrice dans le domaine de l'enseignement. Depuis, elle vivait sa vie tranquillement. Elle avait instauré avec Henry, un petit quotidien qui lui plaisait bien. Durant la semaine, Henry allait au collège tandis que Regina se rendait au lycée où elle travaillait en ce temps-là et pendant le week-end, mère et fils s'organisait de petite sortie au zoo, au musée ou encore au cinéma. Malgré tout ça, Regina ressentait un étrange vide dans son cœur. Était-ce parce que lorsque la malédiction fut lancée Robin l'avait oubliée et qu'elle pensait donc sa fin heureuse envolée avec lui ? Encore une fois, Regina n'en savait rien. Tant de questions et si peu de réponses.

Regina sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de chaise grincé. C'était Emma qui s'installait à l'autre bout de la classe, à côté d'un élève nommé Quentin. Soudain, Regina se rendit compte de la situation. Comment devait-elle agir avec Emma ? Cette dernière se rappelait d'elle ? Sûrement pas compte tenu de la réaction d'Emma lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu. Mais alors, Regina devait faire semblant de ne jamais l'avoir connue ? De ne pas avoir de passé commun avec elle ? La jeune femme décida de reprendre son travail tout en réfléchissant à la situation.

 _-SQ-_

La première chose qu'Emma avait remarquée en entrant était le regard d'une magnifique brune assise au fond de la classe. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent Emma eut comme l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue. Mais où? Entre ses déplacements de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, Emma n'avait pas vraiment eut le loisir ni le temps de rencontrer d'autres gens. "De plus, se dit-elle, si j'avais déjà croisé ses magnifiques yeux chocolats, je m'en souviendrais!" Elle détourna le regard de ses yeux pour contempler la silhouette de la jeune femme. Elle avait l'air d'avoir dans la trentaine, des cheveux ébène et portait un tailleur très strict qui lui donnait un air de femme d'affaire. Ce n'était pas un élève, c'était sûr. Mais alors, qui était-elle?

Lorsqu'Emma se rendit compte que cela faisait de longues minutes qu'elle était devant tout le monde, elle rougit avant d'aller s'asseoir à un banc de libre.

A côté d'elle se trouvait un garçon qui avait à peu près le même âge qu'elle. Il avait des cheveux bruns, coiffé à l'aide de gel et avait une apparence qui faisait penser au mec populaire de l'école. "Pitié, que je ne sois pas tombée sur le Bad-boy de service, pensa-t-elle."

 **\- Salut, moi c'est Quentin** , dit-il avec un grand sourire.

 **\- Emma** , répondit-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

 **\- Tu n'as pas l'air de bonne humeur, toi. C'est le fait d'avoir changé d'école qui te met dans un état pareil?**

 **\- Ouai, t'as raison désolé. Je me suis levée en retard ce matin et ça a été la galère.**

 **\- T'inquiète, je comprends. Ça m'arrive tout le temps. Tu vas voir, ici tous les profs sont plutôt cool et il y a une assez bonne ambiance dans la classe. Je pense que tu t'intégreras assez vite.**

 **\- Mouai, pour vu que je ne me perde pas. J'ai mis un quart d'heure pour trouver cette classe.**

 **\- Ça te dirait que je te fasse une visite de l'école?**

 **\- Oui, ce serai sympa.**

 **\- Cool, on a encore 4 heures de cours avant la pause de midi. Tu n'auras qu'à me suivre pour rejoindre les locaux et à midi je te ferai une visite.**

 **\- Merci. Dit, j'avais encore une question à te poser.**

 **\- Tu viens de le faire mais vas-y je t'écoute.**

 **\- C'est qui la femme au fond de la classe avec son bloc note?**

 **\- Qui?** Dit-il en se tournant vers le fond de la classe. **Ah, elle** , dit-il en désignant du menton la jeune femme. **C'est Madame Mills, je crois. Elle est là en tant qu'inspectrice ou un truc du genre. Elle nous a expliqué qu'elle serait avec nous durant tous les cours pendant plus ou moins 6 mois.**

 **\- Ah, ok.**

Une inspectrice, bizarre. Quel était son rôle exactement? Emma se promit de lui poser des questions lorsqu'elle en aurait le temps. Mais pour l'heure, elle se dit qu'il était temps de commencé à travailler. Alors, elle sortit de son sac de cours un bloc note et une trousse et essaya tant bien que mal de suivre le cours.

 _-SQ-_

Pour Regina, le cours passa d'une extrême lenteur. Elle n'avait même pas réussi à se concentrer sur son travail. Elle était trop anxieuse. Comment se passerait son premier dialogue avec Emma ? Qu'allait-elle lui dire ?

Lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnerie significative de la fin du cours, elle se leva et pris ses affaires avant de rejoindre Madame Mayer qui était en train de nettoyer le tableau.

 **\- Excusez-moi,** dit-elle afin d'attirer l'attention de l'enseignante. **Serait-il possible de m'entretenir avec vous afin d'en apprendre plus au sujet des élèves de cette classe ?**

 **\- Bien-sûr,** répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. **A 12h25, cela vous conviendrait ? C'est à la fin de la cinquième heure de cours. Nous pourrions déjeuner ensemble ?**

 **\- Parfait. Cela me semble bien.**

 **\- D'accord, alors rejoignez-moi à la salle des professeurs.**

 **\- Très bien, à tout à l'heure.**

Après avoir reçu un bref hochement de tête en guise de réponse, Regina tourna les talons afin de quitter la salle de classe.

Une fois dans le couloir, Regina fut surprise de voir autant d'élève. Grâce à son métier, elle avait travaillé dans beaucoup d'établissement scolaire. Des lycées, des collèges, des universités, ... Elle était donc habituée aux foules d'élèves. Seulement, vu la grandeur du bâtiment, Regina ne pensait pas y trouver autant d'élèves.

Étant donné que tous les élèves de la classe dont elle était en charge étaient déjà partis, Regina pris son plan ainsi que son horaire afin de regarder où elle devait se rendre pour la deuxième heure de cours. _Local 12, Mathématique avec Mr Parker._ Après avoir plusieurs fois fait le tour de l'école, Regina abandonna. Cette école était immense, ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'elle avait pensé à première vue. En effet, il y avait 3 bâtiments dont un principal, dans lesquels étaient répartis les différents locaux, une grande cafétéria, une bibliothèque, plusieurs salles de sport ainsi que plusieurs cours. Au moment où Regina allait se dirigé vers le secrétariat afin qu'on lui indique où se trouvait le local en question, une voix l'interpella.

 **\- Excuser-moi, heu Madame Mills, je crois.**

Regina se retourna afin de confirmer ses intuitions. Oui, c'était bien Emma qui lui parlait.

 **\- En effet, que puis-je pour vous Miss...** , répondit-elle. Elle avait décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était. Comme si elle ne connaissait pas Emma. "Au diable les conséquences, se dit-elle. On avisera au moment venu".

 **\- Swan, Emma Swan.**

 **\- Très bien, alors, que puis-je pour vous Miss Swan?**

 **\- Hum, c'est mon premier jour ici et je me suis un peu comment dire... perdue. Donc, je voulais savoir si vous pouviez m'indiquez ou se trouve le local 12.** Dit-elle en regardant son horaire.

 **\- J'aimerai bien, sachant que je le cherche également.**

 **\- Oh, nous n'avons qu'à nous rendre au secrétariat alors. Il nous expliquerons comment y aller.**

 **\- Merci du conseil Miss Swan mais c'est ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.**

 **\- Hum, ok allons-y alors.**

Le court trajet jusqu'au secrétariat se fit en silence. Regina ne savait quoi dire. Elle était encore trop chamboulée par cette rencontre.

Lorsque la secrétaire leur indiqua le chemin à suivre, c'est à nouveau en silence qu'il se fit. Arrivé devant la classe Regina crut entendre un faible "merci" de la part d'Emma, mais celui-ci avait été prononcé tellement doucement que Regina se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Ensuite, elles rentrèrent et s'excusèrent pour leur retard avant de prendre place. Au fond à droite pour Regina et toujours à côté de Quentin pour Emma. Regina commença alors ses observations concernant le professeur de math. Une chose était sûre, la journée allait être longue.

 _-SQ-_

Emma se sentait perdue. Sa rencontre avec la belle brune l'avait laissée assez perplexe. Elle ne savait comment l'expliquer mais pourtant, elle avait comme l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue, de lui avoir déjà parlé. C'était complètement fou, Emma le savait, mais c'était pourtant ce qu'elle ressentait. De ce qu'elle avait pu apercevoir de la brune, Madame Mills semblait froide, hautaine et méprisante. Cette façon qu'elle avait de s'adresser au gens ne plaisait pas du tout à la blonde. De par son passé, Emma en avait connu beaucoup des gens comme ça. Elle avait vite fait de les remettre à leur place. Parce que Emma savait que peu importe qui vous étiez ou ce que vous faisiez, chaque être humain avait droit au respect. Et plus qui quiconque, Emma savait l'effet que cela faisait d'être rabaissée ou humiliée par des gens qui se prenaient pour des dieux, alors qu'au final ils valaient moins qu'elle. Mais bizarrement, elle ne pensait pas que la jeune femme fasse partie de ces gens. A vrai dire, Emma pensait plutôt qu'elle se cachait derrière un masque. Un masque de froideur qu'elle mettait afin d'éloigné toute personne susceptible de percer sa carapace et de la dévoilé au grand jour. Pourquoi ? Emma ne le savait pas et elle se promit de mener l'enquête dès qu'elle le pourrait. Selon Emma, si l'inspectrice se cachait derrière un masque, cela signifiait qu'elle avait souffert dans le passé. Cela voulait simplement dire qu'elle se protégeait du monde, de ses atrocités, de ses douleurs,… Mais en faisant cela, elle s'interdisait également le bonheur. Alors, cela en valait-il vraiment la peine ?

Emma sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Quentin. Elle remarqua alors que cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'elle était dans la lune, en train de penser à cette fameuse Madame Mills. Elle l'intriguait, elle voulait en savoir plus sur la jolie brune. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais « peu importe, se dit-elle. Cela ne m'empêchera pas d'assouvir ma curiosité».

 **\- Eh oh, t'es dans la lune ou quoi ?** Dit Quentin en passant une main devant son visage comme pour la réveiller.

 **\- Hein, heu ouai désolé, j'ai la tête ailleurs.**

 **\- Oui j'avais remarqué. Dit au fait, tu manges toujours avec moi ce midi ? Comme ça je pourrai te présenter mes amis. Tu vas voir, ils sont vraiment sympa, tu vas vite t'intégrer dans le groupe.**

 **\- Ah oui, merci encore. Après t'oubliera pas de me faire la visite hein, parce que ça fait déjà la deuxième fois que je me perds en une journée et il n'est que 9h30.**

 **\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas** , répondit-il en rigolant.

 **\- Tu ne te payerais pas de ma tête toi, par hasard ?**

 **\- Quoi, mais non qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?** Dit-il avant de partir dans un grand fou rire suivi de près par Emma.

Ils rigolèrent pendant de longues minutes avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre par leur professeur sous tous les regards interrogatifs des autres élèves de la classe.

 _-SQ-_

Le reste de la matinée passa assez vite pour Regina. Après math, ils eurent deux heures de religion et ensuite une heure de sciences. Soulagée d'avoir enfin put parler avec Emma, -même si elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir pris la bonne décision en décidant de ne rien lui dire sur son passé- Regina put enfin se concentrer sur son travail. Le professeur de sciences, Mr Edward, encadrait très bien ses élèves. Le cours était bien expliqué et les élèves semblaient s'y intéresser de près. C'était plus ou moins la même chose pour le professeur de religion, bien que celui-ci semblait peu enthousiaste dans sa manière d'enseigner ce qui rendait les élèves dissipés et peu attentifs.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit -marquant la fin de la 5ème heure- Regina se leva, prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle, Regina repéra de suite Mme Mayer. Celle-ci était en compagnie de trois autres femmes, sûrement des professeurs à en juger leur apparence.

 **\- Madame Mills, je vous attendais** , dit la brunette tout sourire. **Je crois que l'on peut se tutoyer maintenant non ? Je te présente Britany, prof d'histoire, Hailey, prof de sport et Samantha, prof de géographie. A au fait, moi c'est Rose.** Dit la jeune brunette.

 **\- Oui, je pense que l'on peut se tutoyer, Regina.** Répondit-elle.

 **\- Ah, non pas encore même si j'aimerais bien ! Peut-être dans un autre monde,** dit-elle l'air rêveuse.*

 **\- Hum, non en fait Regina c'est mon prénom.**

Les trois enseignantes ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer de rire face à la gêne largement visible de Rose. Elles furent bientôt rejointes par Regina et Rose qui semblait moins gênée.

Elles continuèrent alors leur discussion parlant de tout et de rien, apprenant à se connaître. Puis, Regina commença à leur parler des élèves de la classe de Rose. Cette dernière répondit à ses questions tout en flattant ses élèves dont elle était titulaire depuis deux ans.

 **\- Et, Emma Swan, que sais-tu sur elle ?** Demanda Regina.

 **\- Eh bien, j'ai reçu son dossier qui m'a été remis en main propre par le proviseur, mais dedans, il n'y a pas grand-chose. Multiples renvois, plusieurs heures de colles, attitudes violentes en vers ses camarades de classe, insolente et j'en passe et des meilleurs.**

 **\- Quoi ?** Intervins Regina en recrachant son café.

 **\- Cependant, il n'y avait rien concernant ses parents ou encore ses écoles précédentes. Il n'y a que des commentaires désobligent de la part du psy qui était en charge de son dossier.**

 **\- C'est… Je me demande ce qui a pu rendre cette fille comme ça.**

 **\- Oui, moi aussi. On n'a qu'à creuser chacune de notre côté.**

 **\- D'accord,** répondit Regina d'un air absent.

Regina se sentais encore plus mal qu'auparavant. Qu'avait-il pu arriver à Emma pour qu'elle ait des réactions si violentes? Regina éprouvait une étrange sensation. Comme si on lui avait retiré une partie de son cœur. Pourquoi le fait de savoir Emma si mal la touchait autant ? Regina était troublée, elle se promit de découvrir ce qui était arrivé à Emma et de l'aider.

 _-SQ-_

Lorsqu'Emma était rentrée à l'orphelinat, elle c'était jetée sur son lit. En effet sa première journée dans son nouveau lycée c'était bien passée mais avait été épuisante.

Lorsque la pause midi était arrivée, Emma se rendit avec Quentin à la cafétéria. Ce dernier lui présenta à tous ses amis. Lorsqu'ils eurent finis de manger, Quentin fit le tour du lycée avec Emma afin de lui montrer les locaux où ils avaient cours.

Cependant, quelque chose tracassait Emma. Et cette chose avait un nom : Mme Mills. Elle n'avait eu l'occasion de lui parler qu'une seule fois aujourd'hui, pourtant, cette brune hantait ses esprits. Elle avait vraiment envie de la découvrir, d'apprendre à la connaître, de voir qui se cachait réellement sous ce masque. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle savait seulement que la brune l'intriguait.

C'est en pensant au magnifique visage de la brune, qu'Emma s'endormit paisiblement, le sourire au visage.

 *** En latin, Regina signifie la reine. Je sais que c'est une blague pourrie, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. )**

 ** _Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Laissez-moi une revieuw pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez, ça me fera vraiment plaisir et ça me poussera à écrire plus vite ;) Dites-moi aussi ce que vous imaginez pour la suite, je vous direz si vous êtes dans le bon ou pas, sans vous spoiler, bien-sûr ;) En ce qui concerne le rythme de publication, il n'y en a pas vraiment. Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine, mais en général, je pense que cela mettra 2 semaines, se sera en fonction du temps que j'ai pour écrire. Bref, je vous laisse et on se retrouve très prochainement pour la suite :D_**


	3. Petite Annonce

_**Coucou tout le monde ! Non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre… Je vous demande de m'excusez pour ce moment d'absence, mais ces derniers temps, j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire.**_

 _ **Pour me faire pardonnez, un tout petit peu :P. Je vous ai posté une song fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! J'espère vous faire parvenir au plus vite le chapitre 3 de ma fic. En attendant, n'hésitez pas à aller lire ma song fic et à laisser une petite revieuw. Ca encourage toujours ! Soooooooooooooooooo, je vous retrouve bientôt, je l'espère. Gros bisous à vous.**_


End file.
